


We are not ready for Christmas

by lady_Xiah_HoMin86



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Xiah_HoMin86/pseuds/lady_Xiah_HoMin86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angry Changmin and lazy Yunho together on Christmas Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are not ready for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm wishing You with this short fic a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
> :)

“ _ **All**_ _ **I want for Christmaaas is YOUUU.. oh-oh Baby..**_.”

“Jung Yunho, stop it! You're not Mariah Carey!” choked voice came out from the kitchen and Shim Changmin put the pan into the oven.

A little while later the smell of well-cooked chicken and fried potatos haunted their little flat and Yunho sniffed in front of his PlayStation game.

“Did you finish the tree?” Changmin left the kitchen and narrowed his eyes when they landed on the half-decked tree.

It was just _almost_ a Christmas tree, which was standing poorly in the corner: the lights were hanging down on the floor and the decoration... I don't tell anything about it.

“Yunho...” Changmin approached him sinisterly and the mentioned person waited his fate.

“I'm... wanted to wait Jungsoo... he is taller than me and you know... I'm...”

“I'M WORKING OUT MY SOUL TO GIVE A PERFECT FOOD FOR YOU AND YOU JUST PLAYING A GAME IN FRONT OF THE TV?! REALLY???”

“Changmin... I...” he lifted his arms but in the same time he hid them behind his back because the console was in his right hand as corpus delicti and Changmin was shaking his head...

“You...” he was approaching him slowly and Yunho had to jump up.

He smiled nervously.

“Baby... please... I will do it, okay?”

“When?”

“When? Eh... when the... the food is ready, this will be ready, too.” he swallowed but his back reached the wall and he couldn't go anywhere.

Changmin stepped into his personal space and put his hands onto the wall. Now Yunho was a prisoner between his boyfriend's arms and he tried to explain.

“Look, I... I...”

“Don't say anything, Yun. You're guilty. I think I have to punish you.”

“Punish me?” dirty thoughts slipped into his brain and bit into his lower lip.

“I'm going to punish you.”

“How?” he closed his eyes while Changmin leaned closer... closer and closer.

“Could you cut the onions for me? I forgot them.” he whispered evilly.

This little beast was teasing him! Suddenly Yunho leaned forward and wanted to embrace Changmin but... the younger was faster and stepped back. He fell into his pillows with outstretched limbs.

Changmin had to laugh but didn't do it. He smiled and walked through his boyfriend back to the kitchen.

“Are you coming or should I give you another punishment?” he sighed playfully.

“No... I'm coming.” Yunho mumbled into his pillows and knelt up.

He shook his head and sighed when looked at the four very big onion on the table.

“I will cry.” he moaned.

“Yeah.. I could cry when I blinked at that tree.”

Yunho rolled his eyes and started his mission.

' _Fucking onions...'_ he thought between two chops but one look at Changmin's face was enough.

He nudged him and Changmin burst out of laughing.

“I fucking love you.” Yunho looked at him and Changmin smiled back.

“I know... I know.”

 

 

 


End file.
